Birthday IIIsome
by banANNU
Summary: It's Zexy's "birthday" at Castle Oblivion... and Roxas and Axel want to celebrate it! So, what will happen when Marluxia, Demyx, cheesecake, a zexy clone and more are added? Read and find out! AxelXZexyXRoxy yes, a 3some. but hey... it's HOT!
1. Nobodys Have Birthdays?

Birthday IIIsome

Written by: banANNU :]

Disclaimer: No, I'm sorry that I do not own the characters in this story… specially zexy… -sniffz- but if I did, trust me… they'd be doing a lot more things in the game and have a longer show time. =] Well, anyway, time for the warning. I think that I'll try writing out my first smut scene in this… uhm, so if you don't like guy on guy, go away and never try reading any of my fanfictions again, kapeesh? … or how ever you spell that. Anywho, let's get started on this. 3 much love.

Chapter One…

"Happy Birthday Zexion!" Axel shouter at the top of his lungs, resulting in the other male rolling his eyes.

For the last time," VI said agitatedly, closing a rather large book that he had been reading, "I do not have a birthday. No nobodies have birthdays."

"Oh contraire," Axel smiled. "I believe that the day that we become a part of the organization is the day that is considered our 'birthday'. And I do believe as well that today celebrates your seventh year here."

Zexion made a disapproving face at the redhead as he turned his back to him. He didn't need to put up with an inferior's stupid "birthday" nonsense. Nobodies didn't have birthdays and that was that.

The green-eyed male, however, made a catlike grin and called over to Roxas who had been innocently sitting on a couch, looking out a nearby window. Honestly, he hadn't really been paying full attention at all to Axel's persistent bickering, so he had no idea that it was Zexion's "birthday."

"Hey, Roxas. Do you know what today is?" Axel smiled, thinking that the blond had overheard him earlier.

Blue eyes blinked, fairly confused. As Axel waited for an answer, Zexion huffed, clearly fed up with the pyromaniac, and turned back to his big book. After some thought, Roxas finally came up with something.

"Tuesday?" he responded, question clearly in his voice.

Not wanting Zexion to see that he had just lost that, he shook his head and smiled. "No silly, it's Zexy's birthday."

The blond's eyes widened as he bounced into the chair Zexion was in, forcefully making room for himself, and stared at the older boy. Having almost dropped his book and losing his place, Zexion attempted to frown at Roxas, but when he saw the other boy's pout, he found that he couldn't do too much of anything… except cough to hide a small blush.

Roxas leaned in closed and said, "Why didn't you tell me that it was your birthday?! I could've made you a cake! Or at least gotten you a present!" The boy jumped from the chair, his hands on his head, panic written all over his face. "Oh my God! I have to tell the others! We have to celebrate!"

Before Zexion could even begin to decline anything Roxas had just said, the boy had already dashed out of the room to go and inform the other Organization members. A sweatdrop formed on Zexion's head as Axel grinned triumphantly.

"You," Zexion growled slightly, "are absolutely horrible."

All Axel did to respond was give a small wink and a smile before he teleported of the room to go help Roxas out. A sigh escaped past Zexion's lips. Today was going to be a long one.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

[after an hour of decorating & preparing…]

"I hope that Zexion likes the cheesecake," Roxas smiled, drizzling some chocolate sauce on the rather large cake. "It's the only kind of cake that I can make."

Axel had just finished hanging up a large banner above a door that, in big, bubble letters, said "HAPPY BIRTHDAY ZEXY!!!" He was fairly disappointed that he couldn't help Roxas bake a cake… seeing that a cheesecake needed to be chilled instead of heated. And what pissed him off even more was that Roxas had asked Vexen for help when the stupid grandpa didn't even want to celebrate with them.

In fact, the only people who wanted to have anything to do with the party were Marluxia and Demyx. Someone else said that they might drop in, but it was highly unlikely… so Axel completely forgot who the nobody was all together.

Marluxia helped with the decorating by throwing confetti all over the place [or rose petals], and made a few party accessories. Demyx helped by… well… he didn't really HELP… he just practiced singing for Zexion… that was help enough. After all, it would be embarrassing if he forgot the words in the middle of the song. Axel, besides the sign, helped by getting games and wrapping presents from the others. And Roxas cooked and baked all the food and snacks.

"I'm sure that he would've liked a baked cake better," Axel grumbled in response to Roxas' statement, now finishing up with the banner.

Roxas frowned. "You know very well that I can't work with baking ingredients… plus you probably would've gotten fire happy and burned it."

"Well, what if Vexen had completely frozen the cheesecake?" the redhead huffed.

"Vexen doesn't get turned on by his own powers," Roxas simply replied.

Marluxia snickered at the blond's response, resulting in a glare from Axel. Not phased by the pyro's action, he only threw out some more rose petals, still laughing to himself.

"Anyway," Roxas spoke up, licking off some chocolate sauce that had gotten onto his finger, "it would be helpful if someone were to go and get Zexion." Everyone looked over to Demyx who was still practicing his song. "Hey, Demy."

"Yeah Spiky?" Demyx smiled innocently.

Roxas frowned at the response… but started patting his hair down. If someone ever made a comment about his physical appearance and he didn't like it, he became a bit self-conscious. Unfortunately, Demyx would've called him that, even if he had gelled his whole head down. That was just the nickname Demyx gave him.

"Could you do me a huge favor?"

"Sure Spiky!" Demyx said louder, bouncing up from the white chair that he was sitting in.

"Could you go and get Zexion?" Roxas was patting his hair down more. "He should be somewhere on the eighth floor since Axel told him to stay there."

"Okay!" Demyx grinned, bouncing quite happily out of the room.

Axel was now watching how Roxas was patting his hair down in an attempt to make it less spiky. The redhead laughed, amused, and then walked over behind the blond. Then, he placed his hands at the base of Roxas' neck and swiftly ran his fingers through the soft blond hair, making Roxas yelp.

After Axel finished up with Roxas' hair, every last spike in his hair stood up… even some that Roxas didn't know he had. Obviously upset with VIII's action, he puffed his cheeks out in a pout. Only smiling as a response, Axel placed his hands on the younger's cheeks and forcefully deflated them.

"You look hotter with more spikes," Axel said, the cat grin coming onto his face again.

"Ah-hem!" Marluxia scoffed aloud.

Roxas blushed and turned back to his cheesecake decorating as Axel turned to frown at the pink-haired man.

"Hey, if you're jealous and lonely, why don't you go follow waterboy? Hm?" Axel grinned. "When I'm talking to Roxas, I'm busy. B-U-S-Y. Got it memorized?"

"Whatever Pyromaniac."

"Flowerboy."

"Firecracker."

"Fruitcake."

You could already see the sparks emitting from Axel's and Marluxia's eyes as the name game went on for another minute or two. After a while, Roxas threw a plastic spoon at Axel and a spork at Marluxia. Both looked at the aggravated boy, slightly stunned.

"Idiots," he grumbled.

Before Marluxia could say something to defend himself, Demyx bounded into the room, Zexion following in soon afterwards. As soon as he stepped into the room, everyone shouted "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!"

The blunette looked around the room as rose petals fell onto his head. The eye that wasn't covered with hair looked over to Marluxia.

"I thought this was supposed to be a party… the way that you've thrown rose petals all over the place though makes it seem like a sex room," Zexy said without any hesitation. "…Fruitcake…"

Axel stuck his tongue out at Marluxia and walked over to Zexion. He threw an arm around his shoulder and handed him a small present.

"Since I'm the one who suggested this party, I think that you should open one of my presents first." Zexion looked up at Axel, then down at the present. "Well, go on, open it."

Roxas had pulled out a camera [out of nowhere] and was all setup and ready to take a picture. A sigh was heard on Zexion's part.

"I'm not two you know."

"Yeah, but looking back at pictures is always fun! You can capture good memories with a camera!" Roxas smiled innocently.

"Yeah, like that time I caught you in your—," Axel started, but was soon interrupted by another spoon. "Hey, be careful! You'll poke someone's eye out! And we don't want to do that to Zexy. He's only got one."

"SMILE," Roxas ordered, ignoring the statement.

Zexion opened the gift… to find that it was a small box.

"Great, I've always wanted a box that I can hardly fit anything into," said VI.

"Oh! Oh!" Demyx raised his hand.

With a small grunt, Zexion pointed at Demyx. "Yes?"

"It's inside the box! The present is inside the box!" the blond grinned proudly. "I saw Axel wrapping it! I KNOW that it's inside the box!"

Not wanting to hear anymore from him, Zexion opened the box. He looked in it, then looked at Axel and frowned. No words said, Zexion pulled out, with only two fingers, a rather long red and black checkered ribbon.

Marluxia laughed. "And you called me a fruitcake!"

"Axel, what is this?" Zexion asked as calmly as possible.

"What a pretty ribbon!" Demyx squealed. "I want one!"

All Roxas did was blush hard and turn away from the group to hide it. Only Axel knew why… but he wasn't going to tell anyone else… yet.

"Jeez, it's just a bookmark," Axel stated. "What was running through your mind, huh, Pansy?"

"Just that--,"

"Okay! Axel, I think that we should play a game or two before we open anything else, don't you think so, Zexy?" Roxas mentioned uneasily. The blue-haired boy caught the small hint and decided to be nice and agree. "So, what games do you have set up for us Axel?"

Ooooooo what kind of games does the pyro have set up for the four other unsuspecting men? Find out in the next chapter of:

Birthday IIIsome!

… only if you send me some reviews of course. I like detailed ones that comment on everything that was liked and disliked so that I can improve and put more of those good things in and take out more of those bad things. Well, I love you all that read this all the way through. If you're looking forward to the smut, review cause it'll be in the later chapters.

banANNU LOVES YOU ALL!!! :3


	2. Spin the Bottle

Birthday IIIsome

Written By: banANNU

Rating: M… For later chapters if you lovely readers review. If not, this will story will sadly be moved down to T.

Disclaimer: -Sigh- Once again, I do not own Kingdom Hearts of any of its wonderful Organization members. I know, I know… alert the media. banANNU DOESN'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS! But… I will be owning my story once it gets published and will be able to do whatever I want to my characters whenever I please without having to write one of these stupid disclaimers! -insert evil laugh… HERE- Long story short, me no owny KH or any of its contents. TT^TT I'll find someway to kidnap the Organization members though so that we can do whatever we want to them without having to write disclaimers… but SHHH!!!! … It's a secret. –wink-

VARNING: Okay, I'm assuming that you read the summary, saw the rating (seeing as that you HAVE to set it to M to read M), and figured out that this is going to be a yaoi… boyxboy… shounenxshounen… muchachoxmuchacho (maybe I should add an extra since this will be a IIIsome)… whatever the hell floats your boat… and that this will involve lemon… where a guy and another guy get it on… have sex… do I really need to spell it out for you? So please, if you're not interested in this kind of stuff (*cough* that annoying random reviewer who I know but won't say his name because that would be mean *cough*), for the love of all that is yaoi… DON"T READ THIS!!!

Much appreciated. =]

Now, on with the story…

Chapter 2

"So, what games do you have planned for us, Axel?" Roxas asked innocently.

"Just a few…," Axel smiled innocently. "Hey, Demyx, would you be so kind as to go and get your present?" Roxas made a scowl seeing that opening a present wasn't starting a game. "What? It'll contribute to the first game!"

Roxas only sighed as Demyx obediently retrieved the gift. Once handed over to Zexion, he could already tell what it was without even having to shake it. The shape told him that it was some kind of bottle… and when he DID shake it, he knew that there was a liquid in it.

"I hope that you like it Zexy!" Demyx chirped. "Hey Spiky, can I take the picture?"

"No."

"Aw, but I--"

"No."

"But I won't do anything ba--"

"NO."

While the two went back and forth for a while, Zexion just opened the present, looking at it a little awkwardly. He turned to the person who gave him the gift to ask him a question.

"Demyx… uhm…," he began.

"Aw, now look what you went and did Spiky! He opened the present already!" Demyx pouted at the blond. Roxas mirrored the action with a small pout of his own, once again patting his hair down. "Anyway," he huffed, turning back to Zexion, "how do you like it?"

"I… do not like soda Demyx… you know that very well," Zexion said quietly, referring back to an incident that wasn't all too pleasant for him to remember. Long story short, when soda comes up your nose… it's rather painful.

A laugh erupted from Demyx as every other person in the room gave him an unsure stare. Even Marluxia, who had taken his place on a couch, looked a little bit concerned for Demyx's sanity.

"Silly!" Demyx continued to giggle. "You don't drink it!"

This was where Axel had to interject.

"But, Demyx, last I checked, soda IS a liquid and you're supposed to--"

"No, you don't drink my clones! I worked too hard on this one for it to be ruined!" Zexion looked at the carbonated drink, dreading the next action he was going to be told to do. "Well, come on Zexy, open the bottle!"

Sighing miserably, Zexion forced the bottle open with one swift twist of the cap. At first, the bottle was completely and entirely still… and nothing happened. But as Demyx's smile widened, all of the liquid inside the bottle popped out at once. As it gained a shape, everyone began to recognize it as none other than Zexy.

"Aw! It's so cute!" Roxas smiled.

Zexion looked over at Roxas and canted his head to the side, a light shade of pink on his cheeks. The young blond walked over to the clone and took a close look at its face. The first thing that Roxas took note of was a small wordless smile.

"Hey Zexy," Roxas began, taking a quick turn to look back at Zexion. "You should smile more. You look really good with a--...?"

Suddenly, the clone grabbed Roxas by the arm and dragged him over to the couch, after it kicked Marluxia off of it first. Interested, Axel peeked over Zexion's head to watch the peculiar scene unfold before him. Demyx however, tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"Demyx… What is it doing?" Roxas questioned, a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"That's strange…," Demyx murmured. "This clone is supposed to be special."

The corner of Zexion's mouth twitched slightly, along with the only visible eye on his face. What exactly did that mean? (well, we're about to find out tee hee hee)

"Special?" Marluxia decided to ask first, a look of pure amusment written all over his face. "Whatever do you mean by that??"

"Well, with a little bit of help from Old Man (Vexen XD), this clone was supposed to show how Zexy would act if he wasn't so anti-soso," Demyx responded. "But what I'm not getting is why it's climbing all over Roxas…"

As soon as that was out in the open, Axel caught onto what was going on rather quickly and grinned wildly. Roxas was struggling to get the clone off and Zexion was fidgeting nervously in the spot he'd been standing in, the bottle grasped tightly in his hand.

The clone first, after throwing Roxas down onto the couch, pinned both of the boy's arms above his head with only one hand. It then proceeded to tug at Roxas's clothes like it didn't know how they came off.

Finally, unable to take much more, Zexion walked over to the couch and pulled the clone of himself off of the confused keyblader. He scowled dangerously at Demyx who only smiled goofily in return.

"You might want to tell Vexen to try again," he snarled. "And you control water elements. If he does anything like this again, make him go back into the bottle."

"Okay," Demyx replied, not really understanding the reason Zexion was so upset.

Axel then walked over to Roxas to help him up off of the couch, but as he did, the clone started to kick at the redhead's legs. The redhead only chuckled haughtily and tossed the poor blond boy over his shoulder.

"What the hell are you doing Axel?!" the blue-eyed boy shouted, hitting his fists into Axel's back. Something had suddenly started to pull at his feet. "Holy crap! Who's got my foot?!"

The clone had started to tug on Roxas's left foot in an attempt to pull him off of Axel's shoulder. All the pyromaniac did was laugh mockingly at it while Zexion's face paled quite a bit.

"I think that someone's a little bit jealous," he snickered. Zexion's face flared up as Marluxia and Axel both laughed at the clone. "Hey Zexy, I didn't know that you liked--"

"Bad clone! Bad clone!" the blunette suddenly outburst, pulling it away from Roxas and Axel. He threw it on the ground, raising the bottle above his head in a threat to beat it if it tried anything funny again. "Demyx, put it back!"

Quite disappointed that Zexion wasn't all that pleased with his gift, Demyx pulled out another bottle from his cloak. The clone saw this and looked over at its creator and shook its head back and forth saying silently that it didn't want to go back into its plastic prison. To the clone's disappoint though, Demyx forced it back into the bottle without much of a problem.

There was then an awkward silence that fell over the men… which made Axel a tad bit uncomfortable. So, in order to cure that tad bit of uncomfortness (I know… not a word… hush… it's not important), Axel decided to take the bottle out of Zexion's hand and hold it up in the air.

"Time for the first game… SPIN THE BOTTLE!!" he yelled, no longer restless. But as soon as he said what he said, everyone looked at him funny. "What? It'll be fun."

"But Pyro… we're all guys," Demyx spoke up first.

Zexion looked around nervously. As much as he hated to admit it, Demyx was right. He didn't like the idea of kissing Marluxia or Demyx very much, and he definitely didn't like the idea of kissing Axel at all. Why did Axel have to think of such weird game to play?

"He's right Axel," Roxas added in. "I mean, even if Larxene were here, we still wouldn't have enough girls to play the game."

"Uh, Spiky, there aren't any girls in the organization, so why would The Man make any difference if he were playing?" Demyx questioned. Everyone sweatdropped.

Out of nowhere, Marluxia came up behind the unsuspecting keyblader and snuggled up rather close to him. Axel and Zexion both glared at the pink-haired man.

"We don't need any girls to play spin the bottle hon," he said softly. "All you have to do is imagine me as a girl really hard and that should take care of that little worry."

"Hey, he-she, what do you think you're doing?" Axel frowned, walking over to the two. "Roxas is mine."

Chuckling at the redhead, Marluxia rested his head on Roxas's shoulder and smirked. Everyone could literally feel the whole room heating up from Axel's anger.

"If I am correct, we were going to play a game, were we not?" was all Marluxia said as he let Roxas go. He may not been the brightest flower in the patch, but he certainly wasn't stupid. He knew very well if he pushed Axel too much, there'd be some blood here and there. "Now, why don't we all sit down in a circle and play?"

"Yes…let's…," Axel snarled. "But Roxas is sitting next to me." As he was saying that, he made a grab for Roxas and forced him to sit down next to him as the rest of the men sat down as well. "Now, time to explain the rules."

"Uhm, Pyro, I do believe we all know how to play spin the bottle," Demyx spoke, taking a seat next to Axel. "At least I do anyway."

"Yeah Firecracker," Marluxia sighed, sitting next to Demyx since Zexion took up the only spot left next Roxas. "I don't believe we need a refresher."

The redhead laughed and pulled out a top hat, from seemingly nowhere (O_o'). Then, he pulled out four blue stones and one red stone, placing them all into the hat. Everyone looked at the redhead, each wondering to themselves why he'd just done that.

"We're going to play this my way. Everyone will pick a stone out of the hat, and whoever pulls out the red one gets to spin the bottle," he smiled, answering the question on all of their faces. "And if you don't kiss the person that the bottle of fate has chosen for you, everyone gets to put make-up on you."

"That's stup--," Marluxia started.

"And whoever goes against it will be shaved bald."

At that, the assassin shut his mouth. He'd worked too hard on his hair only to have it all taken away from him.

"Anyway," Axel grinned, "let's get started."

The redhead placed the hat in the middle of the circle so everyone could pull a stone from it. The first sigh of disappointment for the game came from Zexion… He would be the first to spin the bottle.

"Well isn't that nice? Birthday boy gets the first spin," chortled Axel. Zexion looked up to him, his face telling Axel that he didn't want to do this. "Hey, if you don't, we all get to tie you down and put make-up on you." Zexion's frown deepened. "So, if you don't like that idea very much, I suggest that you spin the bottle."

An aggravated groan came from the blunette's mouth. Not wanting to deal with lipstick, he leaned forward and grabbed the bottle in the middle of the circle and let it spin.

All eyes watched the bottle anxiously to see who was going to have to be the first victim. As the "bottle of fate" slowed down, everyone stopped breathing, as if they did it would make it land somewhere they didn't want it to land.

It stopped.

All eyes looked over to where the bottle was pointing, which made Zexion happy so no one could see the blush creeping onto his face. The chosen's face was cherry red as well as Axel pushed him into the middle of the circle.

"Remember Roxas, if you don't, there's always eyeliner and lipstick," Axel smiled wolfishly, shoving Zexion in after him.

"B-b-but A-Axel!" Roxas stammered timidly.

"Ah buh buh buh," Axel interrupted. "You shouldn't disappoint birthday boy, should you?" Roxas shook his head as he faced VI, who was scratching the back of his neck while looking at the floor. "Good boy. Now, get smooching." Axel paused as something crossed his mind. "… And be sure to make it good. Like with tongue action!"

"Oh, I am going to kill--!"

Before Roxas could finish his statement of murderous intent, Zexion quickly moved in to kiss the unsuspecting blond. The other boy was too stunned to do much of anything… except turn as red as Axel's hair.

Once done, Zexion pulled away, turning his eye back to the ground. Roxas, however, was frozen in place, like someone had come in and cast Stopga on him or something. Slightly confused as to why he wasn't moving (seeing that he never understands everything… jk, I love you Demy =]), Demyx crawled up to him and poked the other blond's forehead.

"Spiky?" he asked. Seeing that poking his forehead didn't work, he poked him square in the stomach (O_o if you ever meet me… don't ever do that…). "Wake up Spiky!"

"GAH!" Roxas managed to yelp before falling over. "Dammit, don't do that Demyx!"

"Sorry," he apologized. "I just wanted to make sure that you were still awake."

Not able to hold it in any longer, Axel leaned over to Zexion. This action make the blunette glare at him, and he attempted to push the redhead away, but failed as the attempt was easily dodged.

"So, how was it? Was that your first kiss? Did you like it? How did he taste?" Axel asked, one question popping out of his mouth, one after the other.

"It… was fine… I don't feel the need to answer the second question… I… guess I did… and… WHAT?!" somewhat answering every question in the order Axel had asked them.

"Oh, you know… sweet, spicy, heavenly, erotic, dirty, like chocolate… the list goes on and on," the redhead told him, counting on his fingers. He earned a small smack from Roxas, but that didn't stop him from waiting for an answer from Zexy. "Come on, come on! Tell me, tell me, tell me!"

"Kinda… sweet… like strawberries," he blushed as an answer. Axel sighed a little disappointed. "Wh-what?! You're the one that asked!"

"I know, but come on… we all know that he was chowing down on those strawberries while he was making your cake," Axel shrugged. "I was hoping that you would try something a little more dangerous. After all, you SHOULD know a bunch of different adjectives since you've always got that nose of yours in a book." Axel looked at Zexion's face a moment. "… Do you even have a nose?"

"ANYWAYS!" Roxas yelled, smacking Axel harder this time. "Let's get on with the game, shall we?"

"Heh, heh… eager aren't we Roxy?" Axel smiled, patting his head. "Okay, everyone put your stone back in. I'll shake the hat up and we can draw again."

After all placed their stones back into the top hat, Axel shook it up some. And, once again, the hat was placed back into the middle for everyone to grab a stone. This time, instead of a sigh being heard, there was a slight scream that came from Demyx. Well, at the very least everyone knew who had to spin the bottle next.

"Pyro," Demyx whimpered. "Can't we draw again? That was only a practice round! This isn't even right!"

"Sorry Demyx, but I'm afraid rules are rules. Now, spin," Axel ordered.

VIIII sighed, but leaned in to spin the bottle anyway. Once again, everyone held their breath, Roxas crossing his fingers this time around, and watched the bottle twirl. As it slowed for the second time in the game, Roxas glared at it as if doing that would scare it away from landing on him. At long last, it stopped, making the tensed up blond sigh, relieved.

Axel on the other hand…

"Wow, talk about a plan backfiring," he said aloud. "Oh well, might as well get this over with."

"We don't have to Pyro," Demyx stated. "I can deal with make-up."

"Yeah? Well I don't think you'll stay still enough and the eyeliner pencil might just poke your eye out…"

Demyx's eyes widened as Axel closed the gap between them. Before the redhead could reach him, he jumped up from his spot on the ground and ran, screaming "NO!" at the top of his lungs.

"No, no, no, no! I don't want my first kiss to be to a guy!" he cried, banging his fists against the only doors that led out of the room and had somehow been locked from the outside. "Mansex! Help! Old Man! Muscles! Man! Puppy! Dreadlocks! Drunkard! Surfer Dude! SOMEONE HELP!!"

"Oh come on… I'm not that bad," Axel grunted behind the mullet haired boy. "It'll just take a second… maybe even less."

Demyx swallowed hard and flattened himself up against the wall. Then he shook his head back and forth. The three other men watched, interested to see what was going to happen next.

"W-wouldn't you want to kiss Spiky or something?" suggested Demyx as Axel moved in even closer. The words made Roxas perk up more. "I mean, I see you guys do it al--…"

In one swift motion, Axel swooped in and kissed the other boy. It lasted about a half of a second before Axel walked off, leaving Demyx to bang his head against the double doors miserably.

"You talk way too much." Axel sat back down, Demyx slowly trudging behind him. "Okay, time to go another round. I have a good feeling about this one."

So, the small party went seven more times before Axel finally got fed up with the results. He hadn't been able to kiss Roxas even once. And he couldv'e sworn that when the bottle was about to land on the spiky haired teen, it went in reverse and landed on either Demyx or Marluxia. Come to think of it, Zexion was the only one who got to kiss his keyblader which was making him slightly curious…

"Okay, I think that's quite enough of this game," Axel huffed. Roxas turned to him.

"We haven't even gone ten times yet… Don't you think that we should go just one more time to even it all out?" Roxas asked.

"Last I checked, you weren't really willing to play this game in the first place…," Axel trailed off, some suggestion in his voice. This made Roxas fidget a little bit. "Of course, if you just wanted to go one last round to kiss me, then we don't need to spin the bottle. I'm always available for a friendly kiss."

"Axel…," Roxas frowned. "Let's just go one more time and we'll see how things end up… okay?"

Letting out an aggravated sigh, Axel gave in and held out the top hat so everyone could draw from it. Once drawn, all eyes looked to see what they had received.

"Okay… I shall be the last one to spin the bottle of fate," Axel announced, truly hoping that it would land on someone without a mullet or pink hair. "Time to spin."

He leaned over to spin the bottle. His fingers crossed

He leaned over to spin the bottle. His fingers crossed, his toes crossed in his shoes, and he even tossed his hair to where he though it would cross, as he gripped the bottle and gave it a nice hearty whirl. Everyone's eyes watched as the object slowed down, and for a second, Roxas gave out a sigh as everyone saw it land on him… but when it slowly started to turn back the way it had come, Axel's left eye twitched.

The bottle ended up landing on Marluxia.

"Okay, what the fuck is up with this damn bottle?!" Axel screamed, standing up and kicking it all the way across the room. "I haven't even been able to give my Roxy a miniscule peck on the cheek. Why!? Why you damned bottle of fate!? Why hast thou forsaken me!?"

All raised an eyebrow (except Demyx who raised both because he was physically unable to do both) at the redhead who was reduced to screaming at a mere bottle on his knees. It was just a simple decision of a plastic bottle that really didn't make decisions because it was an inanimate object… right?

"I'm gonna fucking crush you so flat, you'll make a tortilla look plump!" Axel screamed, running over to the bottle to go and follow through with his threat. Well, he was, before Roxas just grabbed his arm and shook his head. "But, but, but… you saw that it landed on you."

"Axel."

"The stupid thing cheated and put itself in reverse! I'm pretty sure that there aren't any bottles that just stop completely and then go backwards!" Axel continued to complain.

"Axel."

"Don't tell me that you're taking sides with that demented bottle! That's horrible Roxas!"

"…"

Roxas continued to stare at Axel before he finally understood that the blond honestly didn't care if the bottle was possessed or not.

"Axel… It's a bottle," Roxas said, shoving him into the middle of the circle. "Now don't go being a sore loser just because you didn't get what you wanted."

The redhead sighed in defeat, looking once more at the bottle that seemed to be laughing mockingly at him in its little corner all safe and sound. He glared at it. In fact, he glared at it with such intensity that it caught on fire, causing the air in it to expand (since the cap was still on it), and explode.

Roxas and Demyx both let out a cry of shock as Axel smiled, quite proud that he'd won against the demon-bottle.

"Axel!" Roxas snapped.

"Heh, heh… Okay fruitcake, get over here so that we can get this over with," Axel demanded of the pink-haired man. He received a glare as the man got up to get their kiss over with.

They both leaned in really close, and glared at each other for about three minutes before they finally did something. Both men brushed their lips up against each other for a mere picosecond and immediately turned away from each other to go and sit back down and away from each other.

"Okay, now that that's all taken care of, I think that we should start eating our cheesecake before it starts to get all warm and mushy," Roxas smiled, getting up to go and retrieve the sweet delicacy. "And before that, we'll properly wish Zexy a happy birthday. I mean, all of Demy's practicing shouldn't go to waste, right?"

At first, Axel was going to protest since he wanted to play another game, but an idea popped into the pyro's mind, and he agreed. Seeing that there were no objections to the statement, the blue-eyed boy bounced over to the chocolate-strawberry drizzled cheesecake. The boy drooled some, but held most of it back and brought it over to where everyone else was, along with some plates and silverware.

Having completely forgotten that he had been forced to kiss both Axel and Marluxia against his will, Demyx took a plate and fork while smiling happily.

"Mmmm… That sure does look yummy Spiky," he commented.

"Thanks. Anyway, Axel, could you light the candles?" Roxas queried, completely oblivious to the other's devious plans. "I don't have a lighter or matches."

"Sure thing Roxy," Axel winked, earning a sigh from both Zexion and Roxas. "Seven candles for seven years of devotion."

"I guess…," VI sighed again.

"You should be happy Zexy!" Roxas stated, making an unnoticed smile go across the schemer's face.

Once the candles were lit, the lights to the room suddenly went out. Roxas fell backwards into Zexion's lap, rather stunned at what had just happened. Did the superior go to bed already?

"Wow, nice timing," Axel chuckled. "Oh, Roxas, I think that you might want to got off of Zexy before he gets himself a nosebleed… if he's got a nose of course…"

"Watch it VIII," Zexion growled as Roxas crawled over to the others. Out of nowhere, a party hat was placed on his head. "Hey! What gives?"

"What? It gives a more birthday feel to the atmosphere," Marluxia smiled, putting hats on everyone else as well. As he finished up, he took his seat next to Demyx. "Okay then, let's sing and get some cake."

All agreed and sang the song for Zexy. And even though Demyx had practiced the song for nearly an hour earlier… he still messed up somewhere in the middle, making everyone laugh and start over so that he could get it right… which took two more tries after that.

As they finally finished up, Axel nudged Zexion's arm and told him to make a wish while blowing out the candles. After making a comment that it was unnecessary, Zexion looked to the darkened ceiling in thought. An idea came to him and for a brief second, a small, mischievous smile came to his lips. Then, he blew out the candles…

… and the room went completely black.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Bwahahahahaha! What shall happen to this small party of five? Will the lights ever come back on? Will the possessed bottle ever be explained? And what game shall they play next? All these questions (and much, much more) will be answered in the third chapted of…..

DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN….. Birthday IIIsome!

But only if you review. And if you do, I promise to send some smeXXXy fanart once I get a scanner to work… or until I move in with my bf. -__- which ever happens furst.

Oh, and uhm… I'm sure you figured this out, but I won't be able to update that often or very much because my parents are psycho crazy. But never fear. I am not one of those authors who leaves mah wonderful readers out in the cold in a box abandoned on the side of the road. TT^TT So no worries. This story will be finished. You just have to give me some time… and reviews. Yesh…. Reviews are good. =D

Much love and yaoi to all!

%%%%%%%%

NOTE FROM banANNU:

I am so sorry that I didn't end this right the first time. _ I hope that you like this ending better than the middle-of-the-sentence-ending. _ oh… and sorry, I did end this in a cliffhanger… I love doing that. It makes people want to read the next chapter even more. Tee hee hee. =] anyway, I hope you all don't hate me for screwing up. I tend to mess things up when I'm going too fast. Gomen na sai. // much love though, and I hope that you keep on reading and reviewing. =D


	3. Chapter 3

Birthday IIIsome

Written by: banANNU

Rating: M… good, I'm still getting reviews –smiles- as few as they may be… but hey, this is my first story. ^^

Disclaimer: Okay, so the kidnapping idea didn't work… why didn't any of you people help me?! Dude, Squinix totally got on my ass for trying to take the Organization members! __ I tried to tell them that they shouldn't own them any more since they just killed them off in KH II and Chain of Memories… but they didn't listen to me. –sobs- why don't you guys help me next time?? We can share the sexiness! XD Well, might as well say it since I failed… I don't own any of the characters from KH. –sigh- but neither do you, so I guess it's all good… cuz if you did and you weren't sharing with me, I'd have some issues. -__- You totally know that I'd share with you when I got my hands on them. well, until that happens, I don't own. Sorry. TT_TT

VARNING: (btw, yes, I spelled that with a V… so sue me) yeah, go to the last chapter to read… I don't feel like typing all of that again. BLECH! So, I'll just sum it all up if you're too lazy to go and see what it said. Language, smut in later chapters, and suggestive themes. I think that's all of it in a nutshell…

I think…

**APOLOGY (PLEASE READ)**: Okay, I was kinda being a little stupid last chapter… I only posted what I had saved the night before when I posted it… so there were two pages missing from it. If you didn't notice, the last sentence ended without a period… but I fixed it so, uhm… if you haven't read the updated version with the apology down at the bottom, I suggest you do, otherwise reading this chapter will prolly confuzzle you. Thank you for understanding (I hope) and I love you all. Once I move in with Sakito, I'll be able to log on and update more. ^^ I can't wait!

Chapter 3

For about ten seconds, it seemed that all hell had broken loose.

"AHHHH!!!!" It was Demys. "I don't like the dark!!"

"Ow! That was my hand!" Marluxia snapped, obviously having been stepped on.

"Okay, let's all just remain calm," Axel started.

"How do you expect me to do that when you're climbing all over me?!" Roxas yelled.

"I'm doing no such thing!"

"Then who the hell is--!"

"WHO THE FUCK JUST GRABBED MY ASS!?" Marluxia snarled.

"Sorry, I thought you were someone else," Axel's voice snickered.

Finally, a light source came on. Zexion had gotten up and found a flashlight soon after he'd blown the candles out. He'd known that it was going to be dark, so he made sure to find something with light before exterminating them.

Though… now he wished that he hadn't found the light, for the sight before him was… well… quite odd.

Demyx was hiding under Axel's cloak as the redhead was sitting on Marluxia's back, who was obviously sprawled out on the ground. Somehow, the Zexion clone had escaped and had Roxas pinned to the ground underneath him. Zexion covered his face with his hand and groaned loudly.

"Demyx, of all the times you try and show off and forget to take the cap off of the bottle, why didn't you close it when you were actually supposed to keep the cap on?" Zexion sighed miserably.

"Sorry," Demyx apologized, making the clone go back into the bottle.

"Well, let's eat!" Axel bust in, still sitting on top of Marluxia. "I'm starved."

"Get off of me first," Marluxia demanded. "You're fucking heavy!"

"I'm quite comfortable, thank you," Axel smirked, making it a point to put as much body weight on him as he could. Roxas got up from the ground and got a knife so that he could cut the cheesecake evenly. "I want a piece with a strawberry, please?"

As Axel attempted to take a piece that Roxas had already cut, a spork was thrown at his hand. Hastily, he pulled back and looked up at the glaring blue eyes that told him not to touch.

"Zexion gets first picks, grabby," he said to the redhead, sticking his tongue out. Then, he turned to the blunette, smiling. "Which piece do you want?"

"I'll take the one with a strawberry and some chocolate drizzle as well." Roxas got the piece Axel was going for and gave it to Zexion. "Thanks."

"Okay Demyx, your turn," Roxas announced, an evil glint in his eye that only Axel caught on to. "Which piece would you like?"

"That one!" Demy grinned, pointing at a rather large piece of cheesecake.

Without any hesitation at all, Roxas handed the piece over to Demyx on the plate that he was holding out. Assuming that it was his turn next, Axel reached foreward with his plate, only to have it slapped away with a fork. (Roxy and his utensils! XD)

"Which one do you want Marluxia?"

Axel twitched as those words escaped the younger blond's mouth.

"Anyone with as little sauce as possible please," the pink-haired man smiled. Roxas handed him a piece. "Thank you."

"Okay, now it's my--," Axel tried to start.

"Say please," Roxas demanded.

"But… But I said it earlier," Axel whined.

"You don't get any until I hear you say it again."

Axel could feel Marluxia laughing at him [since he was sitting on the pansy] and as a result, the redhead smothered him even more as he got up for a mere second and then came back down on him rather hard. That made him shut up.

"You can't make me say it if Demyx and Zexy didn't have to say it," he pouted, trying to pull off one of Roxas's famous puppy pouts. Little did he know, Roxas had grown an immunity to the face.

"No manners, no cake."

Slightly agitated with that answer, Axel decided to play this "hard-to-get" game dirty.

"Aww, come on Roxie poo," he begged, getting off of Marluxia to get on his knees in front of Roxas. "Surely I, of all people, don't need to use manners to get a small slice of cake with one measly strawberry on it…"

At the voice, everyone saw Roxas flinch slightly. Zexion saw his cheeks flare up as he leaned over slightly, like he was trying to hide something. Seeing that his plan was working, Axel came over to Roxas and put his face close to the others. This made Zexion puff his cheeks up jealously.

"Fine, have it your way," Axel said, his voice becoming softer. He put his mouth right next to the blond's ear and he whispered quite breathily, "Please?"

"AHHHH!!! Fine! Take whatever piece you want!" Roxas yelped.

"Don't mind if I do," Axel beamed, taking a piece with chocolate and strawberry. Roxas was now rubbing his ear as if something was still brushing up against it. "Anyway, before we eat, I have a small suggestion as to how we do it…"

"How we do what?" Zexion asked suspiciously.

"Eat it of course."

"Oh dear lord," Roxas murmured, shaking his head.

"I say we each feed our piece of cake to someone that we've kissed in this room," he smirked. "I know that we all have… and it doesn't have to be from the truth or dare game. It can be from anytime." Axel veered over at Marluxia. "That means you too you fruitcake."

A growl was heard from the other man that the comment was directed to, but there was no objection to the comment. In fact, there were no denials of anyone not kissing someone else. Spin the bottle had made sure of that [Insert an evil laugh from Axel].

"Since we all know that we have, let's get started now shall we?" Axel looked over to Roxas first. "Get over here blondie."

If Roxas had dog ears, they'd have been folded back, embarrassed at the demand. A little shocked, even though he'd known it for quite some time, Zexion watched him walk over to Axel and gave him a bite of his cake.

And though Axel didn't direct it at him, Demyx slowly came over as well… though he expected to be fed first. Rolling his eyes slightly, he gave Demyx a small bite from his cheesecake. Before he could give a slice to Roxas though, he found that Zexion had distracted him and was giving the blond a sporkful of cheesecake with a strawberry. Axel saw some strawberry drizzle go down Roxas's chin… which made another idea pop up.

"Oh, and if something doesn't get into the person's mouth that you're feeding, YOU have to clean it up with your mouth," Axel chuckled.

Just now realizing that Roxas had some sauce on his mouth, Zexion gave off a slight, almost unheard moan at the thought of cleaning it off the way Axel had suggested. He felt his pants tighten slightly as he bent over to try and hide it.

"Of course, if you don't want to Zexy, I can always do it for you," Axel smiled, drooping over Roxas's shoulder. Finally catching on to what was happening, a fine blush went over Roxas's face.

"He's mine!" Zexion snapped, pushing Axel away from the blond and pulling him into his lap.

Marluxia and Demyx's jaws both dropped at the sudden outburst. They had expected to hear that from Axel… but from Zexion?

"All yours then Zexy," Axel snickered almost evilly.

A thought ran through the blunette's head before he did anything though. 'What exactly is that guy thinking?' But, seeing that he'd placed himself into, he saw that there was no turning back at this point.

Zexion leaned in really close to Roxas and right before anything happened, the blond saw the other give a small devious smirk. Then, he flicked the flashlight off.

Since the only source of light to the dark room was taken away, the first thing heard was Demyx's screaming… but for some reason, that was soon muffled with some shrill giggles. Another noise that was heard was a thump, followed by another. A loud yelp was then heard, followed by a pleasurable moan.

This time, it was Axel who grabbed the flashlight and turn it back on. Unlike Zexion though, he was quite pleased with everyone's positions… though he could've lived without seeing Marluxia and Demyx… doing what they were doing.

He smiled at the fact that he and Roxas had made a Zexion sandwich. Zexion, as soon as he had flipped out the lights, had pounced Roxas, making the youngest on the bottom. Axel, knowing that Zexy was going to do that, climbed on top of both boys, using his tallness to his advantage. [damn him and his tallness ///]

"U-uhm…," Roxas spoke first, the sauce having "magically" disappeared from his mouth, "I think that we'd better finish off our cake on our own Axel…"

"It's more fun my way though," Axel smiled down at the boy as innocently as he could. Since there were two people on top of him this time, Roxas couldn't throw anything at the now beaming redhead. "Don't you agree Zexy?"

"I think that you should get off of me this very instant," he said somewhat menacingly.

Having successfully caught the hint, Axel scampered off of VI, who crawled off of Roxas and helped him up. Quite aggravated with Axel's games, Roxas decided to speak up about one of his own, seemingly less dirty ideas.

"I think once we're all done eating our cheesecake, we should play a nice game of truth or dare," Roxas stated. All nodded at the idea… even Axel [I'm pretty sure that you all know why… hehehe] "I'm glad that you all agree."

"Yeah Roxas… why wouldn't we?" Axel smiled suggestively. Unfortunately for Roxas, he didn't catch the hint.

Everyone gathered into the circle they were in when they played Spin the Bottle. This time though, Marluxia brought out blankets for them to wither sit on or lay under. That made Roxas smile some. The guy had actually done something right without pissing Axel off.

"So," Roxas began, trying to warm up under his blanket, "who wants to go first?"

"How about Zexy?" Axel answered. VI shot up, having not really been paying attention until his name was said. He was being distracted by a certain blond haired boy. "Do you want to?"

"Not really…," he frowned.

"Aw, come now, that's no fun," Axel pouted, making everyone else groan in disappointment. "The birthday boy should go first."

After everyone else begged for him to do it, he finally gave in. He looked around the circle, trying to see who he wanted to ask the question.

"Oh!" Axel burst in. "I have a hatful of names that you can draw from. It'll make it easier to choose."

"… Where the hell did you get that from anyway?" Roxas asked, poking at his superior's side. "I don't remember you ever carrying it around before today…"

Axel ruffled Roxas's hair, making Demyx say "spiky" again, and smiled. Roxas couldn't help but sense that the smile was hinting at something suggestively… but what could Axel possibly do with a simple top hat?

As he was fixing his hair, Axel said, "That's for me to know and you and Zexy to find out."

Marluxia perked up at the statement and Zexy scowl at him suspiciously.

"Why can't Demyx or I be a part of it?" he asked, suspicion in the question.

"This is a conversation between me, Roxas and Zexy,"- Zexion furrowed his eyebrows-", not you, so I suggest that you take two steps back and go start your own conversation with someone else… Demyx is here too… keep him some company," Axel snorted. "Anyway, pick a name Zexy!"

He gave a small growl that no one heard before he dunked his hand into the hat. The eye that could be seen rolled deep into the top of his skull as Roxas peeked into his hand to see what he had got.

"Axel," Roxas simply stated.

The redhead clapped at his name being said and set himself up for the truth or dare… In other words, sit down indian style on top of his blanket while he stuffed a bite of cheesecake into his mouth.

Zexion sighed, then asked, "Truth or dare?"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Okay, so I didn't quite answer all of the questions from the last chapter, but they will eventually be answered. And thank you for reviewing. banANNU doesn't really have much to say today… -__- I'm typing this at school in my college English class… I really don't want to get caught

Om-nom-nom… oh! And I'm writing a Zelloyd fanfiction… I hope that I can get it posted soon and that you all like it ^^ okay, hugs and cookies and maybe some kinky fanart if you want it if you review. ^^ just tell me what you want and I'll give it to you… oh, and if you have any suggestions for the next chapter, tell me… I love reviewer inspiration.

Much love and yaoi to all!

OM-NOM-NOM!!


End file.
